mortalkombat_mobilefandomcom-20200213-history
Shao Kahn/Konqueror
Strategy Konqueror Shao Kahn is one of the most powerful characters, both in damage, health, and durability. The first part of his passive ability allows an instant kill when the opponent is at 20-40% health or below. This is great when dealing with certain situations, including battling an opponent with a max fusion, high level character, while players have a low fusion and level team. The second part of his passive ability functions almost as closely as Erron Black/Bounty Hunter, where he will perform an assist attack on teammates tag-in. However, Shao Kahn's assisting attacks will strictly help Outworld teammates, whilst Erron Black helps any class. Interactions Please note that battles are highly situational: this section only mentions cards that have mechanics that, for any reason, are particularly effective with/against, or particularly ineffective against Shao Kahn. Having a card that "counters" Shao Kahn does not mean it is always a good choice. Good With * Kitana/Mournful and Ermac/Master of Souls: Together, if Shao Kahn has Wrath Hammer and his Helmet gear and he is teamed up with Kitana, he can start with 3 Bars of Power. Ermac benefits from both of these characters as well, allowing him to also start with 3 Bar of Powers, so straight off the bat, both Ermac and Shao Kahn can start with X-Ray. Coincidentally, both Ermac and Shao Kahn also have Shield on their X-Rays, increasing the entire team's defense, which is useful against heavy hitters like Scorpion/Inferno, Scorpion/Hellspawn , Ermac/Klassic , and Liu Kang/Klassic. Shao Kahn can also start with 4 Bars of Power on this team as well he also has a maxed out Bloody Tomahawk. Good Against * Characters that resurrect or have Bone Shield or Revenant Talents, like Jason Voorhees/Slasher, Jason Voorhees/Unstoppable, Sub-Zero/Grandmaster, Sub-Zero/MK11 or a Quan Chi/Warlock Teammate: Shao Kahn's passive can bypass their resurrections and invulnerabilities and kill the opponent regardless of these resurrection abilities or protection from Bone Shield and Revenant. * Jade/Assassin: Despite the fact that Jade cripples every time she evades a combo ender or special attack, Shao Kahn can X-Ray Jade with the gear and team mentioned above. * Jason Voorhees/Relentless and Quan Chi/Tournament: Same as Jade/Assassin, due to fact that they reflect/evade special attacks and are powerless against X-Rays. Countered By * Characters with fast attack rates. Shao Kahn's basic attacks are slow, which gives a slightly open window for fast-striking characters like Scorpion, Jade, Raiden, etc. Abilities Here are Shao Kahn's abilities. Support Cards/Equipment Here are Shao Kahn's support and equipment cards. Trivia * He has the highest damage stat out of all the characters in the game. * Previously, his passive also used to work on boss enemies. * Konqueror Shao Kahn is currently the only character who can start a match with 4 Bars of Power, but only with the Wrath Hammer or his own Helmet Gears. * Previously, while introduced in Update 1.15 but not released, his Helmet provides 75% critical chance and 2 bars of power when maxed out, and also had a different image and a equipment score of 100, even higher than Epic equipment before it was nerfed and changed. * In Update 2.0 however, the image was changed back to its unreleased version. Category:Diamond Characters Category:Outworld Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Relic Hunt Exclusive Characters Category:Characters with Tag attacks/effects